t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ThunderClan
Featherstep leapt upon the high rock that marked her new den in Thunderclan. The high rock stood immediately to the left of the log entrance to the camp. She looked at her new home with great content, proud of what she had created. She scanned the clearing, looking over the heads of all the cats, before reciting the ancient words she had heard so many times. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting.” He voice split through the chatter of the cats below, and as she waited for them to gather beneath, she once again relished the moment. Once all the cats had gathered, she began again. “Today marks the first day of a new clan, Thunderclan! I have recruited you all as the very first members of a soon to be glorious clan. I have already explained to you all what clan life is like, and you have all joined at your own will. First things first, we must give you all your clan names.” She gestured to the crowd with her tail before continuing. “I, Featherstep, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these new followers of your noble code, and I commend them as warriors in their turn. They understand your rules, and are willing to follow them, and protect this clan at all costs. Coal, from this moment on, you will be known as Coalfeather. Starclan honours your caring nature, and the new kits you will be providing the clan with soon, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan.” She stopped and leaned down to touch her nose to Coalfeather’s forehead, then continued on. “Falcon, from this moment on you will be known as Falcongaze. Starclan honours your strength and skills, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan.” She bent down to touch Falcongeze’s forehead, then gave a small grunt before proceeding. “Next is Fluffy. Fluffy, from this moment on, you shall be known as Longfur. Starclan honours your calmness and optimism, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan.” She did the same as with the others for Longfur, then continued. “Storm, from this moment on you will be known as Stormstrike. Starclan honours your bravery and battle skills, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan.” Bending over to touch his head, she nearly slipped, but was able to stop herself. Hoping nobody noticed, she quickly continued. “Birch, you have come to me asking for the position of Thunderclan’s medicine cat. It is my belief that you are the one Starclan has meant for us to receive, and I welcome you with open paws. Birch, from this moment on you will be known as Birchseeker, (correct me if im wrong) medicine cat of Thunderclan. Starclan honours your natural skill with healing, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan.” Unsure of what to do in this situation, Featherstep gestured with her tail for Birchseeker to sit on her left side, below the high rock. “Ebony, you are a young tom. You are not old enough to be a warrior, so you will be an apprentice. From this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ebonypaw. Your mentor will be Falcongaze, I hope that he passes all that he knows onto you.” Turning back to Falcongaze, she added, “Falcongaze, you are honoured as the first mentor of Thunderclan, and I hope that you will pass on everything you know to Ebonypaw.” She cleared her throat once again, allowing Falcongaze and Ebonypaw the opportunity to touch noses before moving on. “Now it is time to pick a deputy. I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The first deputy of Thunderclan is Falcongaze.” Featherstep waited a few moments before leaping down from the high rock. She gestured for Falcongaze and Birchseeker to join her, and when they had, she spoke once more, her voice slightly hoarse from all the talking. “Falcongaze, I must journey with Birchseeker to Loud Maw’s cave for my leader ceremony. You are in charge during my leave. I want you to take a patrol out and start spreading scent markers. Remember, there is a lot of land that isn’t taken up by any other clans, so take a good deal of it. I will be back by tomorrow.” With a final nod, she, began her trek with Birchseeker.-Featherstep(Hope I didn't get any names wrong...) ((Let me rp to loners & Rogues and leave. After that, yes I will rp here.)) ~Dark